La Muerte Negra
by Cris Snape
Summary: Si la peste bubónica llama a las puertas de tu ciudad, prepárate para la inevitable destrucción de todo lo que conoces hasta ahora. Escrito para el reto "Momentos Históricos" de "El Foro de las Expansiones"


**LA MUERTE NEGRA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Momentos históricos"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

_Tal y como indica el nombre del reto, los participantes tenemos que escribir sobre un momento histórico. Yo le he dado vueltas al asunto y, aunque en principio tenía muchas opciones en mente, finalmente me he decidido por algo que ni me había planteado: la epidemia de peste que acabó con prácticamente la mitad de la población de Sevilla en el 1649. ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. 10 de abril de 1649<strong>_

El hechizo de desarme no alcanzó su objetivo y fue a estrellarse contra las barreras mágicas de contención. Francisca vio como Rafael sonreía y apretó los dientes. Odiaba a ese cretino. Nuevamente sintió deseos de maldecirle, pero doña Cayetana se interpuso en su camino.

Era una bruja de aspecto imponente. Superaba en estatura a la mayoría de los hombres, tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros y sabía moverse con elegancia y firmeza. Sus padres eran ingenuos y formaban parte de la nobleza. Pese a que había sido criada para convertirse en madre y esposa, al crecer decidió que seguiría su propio camino. Así, tras pasar por una larga serie de avatares, había logrado ser maestra de magia.

Su casa del barrio mágico acogía a diversos estudiantes de toda la región. Niños y niñas de distinta clase y condición que debían aprender a convivir al tiempo que se formaban como brujos. Francisca y Rafael tenían serios problemas para hacer lo primero. Ambos tenían quince años y resultaban ciertamente talentosos. Compartían prácticamente todas las lecciones y en seis años habían sido incapaces de entenderse.

Francisca era una muchacha de origen humilde, de corta estatura y muy flaca. Tenía el pelo claro, los ojos verdes, grandes y saltones y la nariz fina y alargada. A Rafael le divertía llamarla fea. Cayetana reconocía en él el orgullo desmedido de los niños de alta cuna, quizá porque también lo tuvo una vez. Pese a encontrarse en una etapa de su vida en la que todo eran granos y cuerpos desgarbados, prometía ser un caballero muy apuesto. Pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos negros y buena planta, Francisca mentiría como una bellaca si le llamara feo.

—Francisca —Cayetana siempre hacía sus reproches en un tono de voz muy comedido—. Hoy no está concentrada en absoluto. ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y su maestra adivinó qué era lo que la perturbaba tanto incluso antes de que ella hablara. Aunque el desabastecimiento alimentario y las inundaciones no habían alcanzado al barrio mágico, la cruda realidad que se vivía en Sevilla en esos momentos no le era ajena. Y a Francisca menos, puesto que su padre y sus tres hermanos pequeños vivían en el barrio de Triana.

—Si me permite mi opinión, profesora, lo único que pasa es que Francisca no es capaz de vencerme.

La muchacha se envaró. Antes de que la sangre llegara al río, Cayetana encaró a su alumno y le dirigió una de esas miradas heladoras que intimidaban a todo el mundo.

—Doña Margarita está con los niños pequeños en el invernadero. Vaya allí y ayude en lo que haga falta.

Estuvo a punto de protestar. Rafael no soportaba a los niños y puso cara de hombre que camina hacia el patíbulo. Francisca contuvo a duras penas una sonrisita, aunque en realidad no estaba de humor para burlas. Se encontraba demasiado preocupada como para prestar atención a esas chiquilladas.

Le alegró que doña Cayetana se interesara por sus temores. Era una maestra exigente que no acostumbraba a aceptar excusas, pero también sabía cómo calmar y alentar a sus alumnos para propiciar un mejor rendimiento.

—En la mañana he tenido ocasión de hablar con don Julián. Acostumbra a visitar a su madre dos veces a la semana. Sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

—Tiene una tienda de artesanía. Y su madre es ingenua como todos en mi familia. Me lo dijo una vez.

Doña Cayetana conjuró dos sillas e invitó a su alumna a tomar asiento. La chica se dejó caer, descubriéndose tremendamente cansada de repente.

—Me ha dicho que la situación entre los ingenuos es muy complicada. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Usted sabe que nadie en mi familia sabe leer o escribir —Tras unos segundos de silencio, Francisca la miró con desesperación—. Si supieran, podría escribirles y enviar la carta con una lechuza pero…

—Está usted preocupada y quiere visitarles, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Francisca se sacudió violentamente. La mayor parte de sus alumnos regresaba a casa de sus familiares al terminar su jornada de aprendizaje, pero esa joven permanecía allí todo el día, realizando diversas tareas domésticas por las que recibía una retribución económica. Era una práctica habitual entre los estudiantes más pobres. La mayoría de ellos necesitaba trabajar para ayudar a sus familias a subsistir, pero sus maestros no estaban dispuestos a que dejaran de lado su formación. Francisca estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Cayetana pudo detenerla a tiempo.

—Le prometo que haré mis tareas, pero…

—No diga insensateces, señorita García.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Puede visitar a su familia sin tener que preocuparse por sus labores. El mundo no se vendrá abajo si un día dejamos la alfombra del recibidor sin limpiar, ¿no le parece?

Francisca se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con timidez. Doña Cayetana la miró y, de improviso, sintió una profunda calidez en el pecho. Nunca se había considerado una mujer con instinto maternal y no se arrepentía de no haber tenido hijos, pero de cuando en cuando la ternura la invadía mientras observaba a sus alumnos. No en balde vivía rodeada de niños. Niños que no eran suyos, gracias a Dios.

—¿De verdad puedo ir?

—Por supuesto, aunque le pido que tenga cuidado.

—Lo tendré, no se preocupe —La joven se puso en pie, preparada para partir—. Muchas gracias, doña Cayetana.

La mujer hizo un gesto y, antes de que Francisca se fuera, la detuvo un instante.

—Si su familia necesita algo, cualquier cosa, no dude en pedírmelo.

La muchacha asintió y se marchó a toda prisa. Cayetana permaneció sentada unos minutos, reflexionando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Las abundantes lluvias de la primavera habían provocado la crecida del Guadalquivir y muchos barrios de la ciudad estaban inundados. Esa situación no podía traer nada bueno. Recordó la epidemia de peste que, procedente de África, asoló Valencia un par de años antes, y temió que fuera a ocurrir lo mismo en Sevilla. Sería un espanto. El barrio mágico, aislado como estaba, podía garantizarles cierta seguridad, pero eran muchos los brujos que tenían familiares al otro lado de las barreras de protección y acudirían a visitarles sin dudarlo. Tal y como ya había hecho Francisca. Tal y como hacía don Julián habitualmente.

Cayetana suspiró. Pasara lo que pasara, debían estar preparados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. 21 de mayo de 1649<strong>_

Rafael tenía un notable parecido con su progenitor. Don Beltrán era un hombre joven y atractivo con fama de seductor entre brujas e ingenuas. Su esposa falleció durante el parto de su único hijo y, desde entonces, sus amoríos se sucedían uno tras otro, escandalizando a los más conservadores y divirtiendo a brujas como la propia doña Cayetana.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraída por el caballero, pero jamás mantendría con él una relación que fuera más allá de lo profesional. No necesitaba dejarse engañar por ningún crápula y, en todo caso, él tampoco parecía interesado en ella. Era demasiado alta y ancha de hombros.

Había acudido a su casa a primera hora de la mañana. Rafael le acompañaba y tenía cara de pocos amigos. Cayetana los saludó a ambos con extrañeza, pero no tardó en averiguar por qué estaba don Beltrán allí. En pie frente a la puerta de entrada, comenzó a hablar.

—Como usted sabe, Sevilla está sufriendo grandes calamidades y estoy preocupado. En Madrid, los ingenuos han prohibido la entrada en la ciudad de personas y bienes procedentes de aquí y considero posible que desde la Casa de las Tradiciones se dé una orden similar —Don Beltrán hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo, quien seguía enfurruñado—. Los ingenuos mueren por centenas a diario. Empieza a haber problemas de desabastecimiento incluso en el barrio mágico y sé de varios casos de brujos que han enfermado.

Cayetana asintió. Don Julián había muerto de peste tres días antes. Cuando descubrió que su madre estaba contagiada, no dudó a la hora de permanecer a su lado. Ahora, la bruja temía que Francisca sufriera el mismo destino. La muchacha ya pasaba más tiempo junto a su familia que en casa y era una suerte que todos siguieran a salvo. Demasiada suerte.

—Es por eso por lo que Rafael y yo dejaremos la ciudad hoy mismo. Lamento que tenga que abandonar su proceso educativo tan violentamente, pero no podemos seguir aquí. Estamos en peligro. Le sugiero que hable con sus alumnos y les proponga que también se vayan, al menos temporalmente. Es lo mejor.

Cayetana volvió a asentir. Debería sentirse enfadada, pero entendía perfectamente las razones del hombre. Miró a Rafael y supo que él era mucho menos comprensivo. Al muchacho le gustaba aprender magia y soñaba con convertirse en alguien importante dentro de la comunidad mágica. Más importante que su padre y todos sus antepasados brujos.

—Lamento que tenga que tomar esa decisión, don Beltrán. ¿Sabe ya dónde van a ir?

—A Lugo. Tengo buenos amigos allí que nos acogerán gustosos. Además, Rafael podrá conocer a Tradición Celta de primera mano.

Rafael bufó. Había dicho una y mil veces que no quería irse a ningún lado, pero su padre no le escuchaba. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no decir lo que realmente pensaba de todo aquello. Por suerte, acababa de llegar la distracción perfecta.

Francisca entró por la puerta principal. No se esperaba encontrarse con tanta gente en el recibidor, así que se llevó un sobresalto del que se repuso enseguida. Saludó a los adultos con un gesto errático y apenas miró a Rafael. El muchacho debía reconocer que desde que empezara la epidemia no era nada divertido atormentar a su compañera, pero estaba enfadado y creyó que le haría bien desahogarse con ella. Así pues, la siguió rumbo a su dormitorio y buscó algo hiriente que decir.

—¿Dónde has estado, Paquita? Veo que ya no cumples con tus obligaciones tan bien como antes. ¿Doña Cayetana sigue pagándote? A lo mejor debería despedirte, por incompetente.

Francisca odiaba que la llamara Paquita. Francisca siempre entraba en ebullición cuando le recordaba lo pobre que era. ¿Por qué ese día no? ¿Por qué lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas responder? ¿Has olvidado los modales que te ha enseñado doña Cayetana?

—Déjame.

—Contéstame.

La joven se detuvo y se encaró con él. Rafael se asustó porque nunca la había visto así. Y se arrepintió un poco por molestarla. Eso también.

—Sólo he venido a recoger una poción. Tengo que irme otra vez.

—¿Una poción? ¿Para qué?

En esa ocasión no había sido malintencionado, pero Francisca reaccionó mal. Le dio empujón y salió corriendo. Rafael no volvió a verla antes de abandonar la ciudad, pero días después supo lo que le había pasado.

* * *

><p>Cayetana sabía que caminar por el barrio de Triana era arriesgado, que podría enfermarse y morir como tantos y tantos ingenuos, pero no le importó. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de apoyar a Francisca en esos momentos. Y de cantarle las cuarenta también. ¡Había sido tan tonta!<p>

Nunca había estado en la casa de su alumna, pero no le sorprendió que fuera tan pequeña y tuviera el tejado y las ventanas rotas. El interior estaba limpio pese a que todo allí lucía miserable. Incluidos Francisca y sus hermanos pequeños. Varios vecinos habían acudido a mostrar su apoyo. Si el desastre no se hubiera cebado con la ciudad, habrían sido muchos más, pero a esas alturas todos habían perdido a alguien o lo harían próximamente.

Cayetana no era una mujer afectuosa. No le gustaba que nadie invadiera su espacio personal y aceptaba con reservas los gestos de cortesía, pero no tomaba la iniciativa en situaciones como aquella. No daba ni besos ni abrazos consoladores, ni siquiera a sus alumnos de menor edad, y por ese motivo se sorprendió a sí misma cuando abrazó a Francisca. Lo que le había pasado era tan lamentable.

—Doña Cayetana —La muchacha sollozó en su oído y se le agarró con fuerza—. Mi madre…

—Lo siento, Francisca. Ahora es cuando debe ser fuerte —Y aunque se dijo que ya era hora de separarse de ella, le acarició el pelo.

—Traté de ayudarla —Hablaba en susurros para que no la escucharan los ingenuos—. Fui a por la poción curativa que preparamos el otro día, pero no ha servido de nada.

—Hizo lo que pudo, Francisca —Esa vez sí, se apartó para mirarla a la cara.

—No fue suficiente.

—Hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar.

Francisca asintió y logró dejar de llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró a sus hermanos. Eran tres niños escuálidos y de ojos saltones que permanecían quietos en un rincón. Uno de ellos no tenía buen aspecto en absoluto.

—Creo que también está enfermo —Dijo la joven, mucho más serena. Resignada—. Tiene el estómago descompuesto.

—No se precipite. Puede ser otra cosa.

—No lo es. Lo sé.

Cayetana no pudo decir nada más. La joven bruja se acercó a sus hermanos y los abrazó, ignorando por completo a todos los demás. La profesora se marchó al cabo de un rato y, una vez en casa, se preguntó qué pasaría ahora. El horror había alcanzado a todo el mundo y tardaría mucho tiempo en alejarse de sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. Junio, día después del Corpus.<strong>_

Cayetana tenía muchos menos alumnos que un par de días antes. Todos los brujos sevillanos que podían permitírselo habían huido de la ciudad y tan solo una docena de niños esperaban recibir sus clases del día. De ellos, once vivían en la casa. Así lo habían querido sus padres y ella no pudo negarse.

La que no estaba allí era Francisca. Después de la muerte de su madre, había abandonado las lecciones para instalarse de forma definitiva en la casa familiar. Cayetana no había vuelto a visitarla, pero se carteaban un par de veces a la semana.

Era una cobarde. No quería abandonar el barrio mágico por miedo a contagiarse. Ya habían muerto treinta y dos brujos y le aterraba la idea de convertirse en el número treinta y tres. Cayetana conocía muy bien a alguno de los fallecidos, magos que se creían por encima del bien y del mal y que habían asegurado que su condición mágica impediría que la peste los devorara desde dentro. Ilusos. Habían pagado muy caro su orgullo desmedido.

—¡Ay, doña Cayetana! ¡Qué calamidad!

Todo lo que ella tenía de comedida, lo tenía doña Margarita de exagerada. Entró en tromba en sus habitaciones privadas, con el moño desecho y el vestido torcido.

—Acaban de decírmelo y es espantoso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Dicen que ayer murieron más de cuatro mil ingenuos —Cayetana se estremeció entera—. Dicen que los cuerpos yacen en las calles y que ya no dan abasto para enterrarlos a todos. Dicen que se están abriendo zanjas por toda la ciudad para arrojarlos dentro y… ¡Es horrible!

Cayetana cerró los ojos y se acordó de ella. Doña Margarita también.

—¿Ha sabido algo de Francisca?

—Me escribió hace tres días. Su hermano acababa de fallecer.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! Pobre muchacha.

Mientras su compañera de fatigas se lamentaba, Cayetana suspiró. Francisca estaba perdiendo a su familia poco a poco. Y lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. 20 de julio de 1649<strong>_

Las puertas estaban cerradas. Francisca no daba crédito. Las docenas de personas que se agolpaban a su alrededor tampoco. Gritó para reclamar a sus hermanos enfermos, pero su voz se mezcló con las de los demás y nadie la escuchó. Desesperada, pensó en hacer uso de la magia para sacar a los niños de allí. Estaban muy enfermos y posiblemente morirían pronto, pero al menos lo harían en su casa, junto a ella.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido llevarlos al hospital? Ni allí ni en ningún sitio podían hacer nada contra la peste. La gente simplemente se moría y sus cuerpos eran arrojados a fosas comunes. Y Francisca no quería eso para sus hermanos. Le había prometido a su madre que los cuidaría y debía recuperarlos.

Sin embargo, no llegó a sacar la varita. Era una absoluta insensatez y, pese a todo, aún conservaba un poco de cordura. Lo que sí podía hacer era buscar ayuda. Y pensó en doña Cayetana, que procedía de una familia poderosa que seguramente tendría influencias suficientes como para sacar a dos niños pequeños del hospital de Triana.

Corrió hasta el barrio mágico procurando no ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No escuchar, no oler. Era la mejor manera de sobrevivir. La muerte se respiraba en el ambiente y ya estaba demasiado familiarizada con ella. Corrió y corrió y la furia la invadió cuando descubrió a dos brujos custodiando la entrada a la Sevilla de los brujos. Y de forma muy poco disimulada. Decidió ignorarlos y pasar entre ellos, pero una la sujetó del hombro.

—¡Déjame! —Se revolvió y gritó antes de que le dijeran nada—. ¡Tengo que entrar!

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque puedes estar contagiada. Ya han muerto muchos brujos.

—También están muriendo muchos ingenuos —Replicó a gritos—. Y yo no estoy enferma.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—¡Lo sé! Y ojalá no fuera así. Ojalá yo también estuviera enferma porque en los últimos dos meses he visto morir a mi madre y a uno de mis hermanos y ahora tengo a los otros dos encerrados en el hospital de Triana y me da igual lo que me digáis. Voy a entrar —sacó la varita y les apuntó a la cara—. Aunque tenga que hechizaros.

—¡Va…!

El hombre no terminó de hablar. Francisca siempre fue muy buena con los hechizos aturdidores y contaba con el factor sorpresa, así que fue capaz de dejar fuera de juego a los guardias sin esfuerzo. Su error fue no considerarla una amenaza. Pasó sobre ellos y, una vez en el barrio mágico, siguió corriendo.

La casa de doña Cayetana seguía donde siempre, pero nada era igual que antes. Aunque el barrio mágico no luciera tan caótico como el resto de la ciudad, se notaba a la legua que la muerte había estado de visita. La tienda de don Julián estaría cerrada para siempre. Uno de sus compañeros de escuela había perdido a su padre.

Francisca se estremeció. Ella también había perdido a alguien. En realidad, los había perdido a todos. Porque aunque estuviera dispuesta a pelear por sus hermanos, sabía que no podía hacer nada para salvarlos. No existía remedio mágico ni muggle para vencer a la peste.

Cuando llamó a la puerta y doña Margarita le abrió, estuvo a punto de arrojarse a sus brazos. Las últimas semanas habían sido un auténtico calvario y Francisca estaba necesitada de consuelo y descanso. Llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando que alguien le apretara un hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque entendía que nadie lo hiciera. A esas alturas, todos los sevillanos debían estar en una situación parecida a la suya.

Doña Margarita la recibió con una exclamación y tiró de ella para hacerla entrar. La examinó detenidamente, del derecho y del revés, y le preguntó mil cosas que no pudo responder porque no le dio ocasión. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que estaba de una pieza, comenzó a dar voces llamando a doña Cayetana. Por lo general, los gritos estaban prohibidos en esa casa, pero no durante aquellos días. Lo excepcional de la situación lo ameritaba.

Cuando vio a su maestra, Francisca pensó que seguía igual que siempre. Creía conocerla lo suficiente como para suponer que se sentía afectada por los acontecimientos, pero no lo demostraba. Aunque los recuerdos de aquel día estaban un poco borrosos, sabía que fue a verla tras la muerte de su madre. Ella fue, tal vez, la única persona capaz de reconfortarla tras quedarse huérfana.

—¡Francisca! ¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera la llamó de usted. Y doña Cayetana siempre lo hacía con todos sus alumnos, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran.

—Lo lamento mucho —Musitó, sintiendo que su cerebro se quedaba seco de repente. No sabía qué decir ni cómo hacerlo y empezó a hablar atropelladamente—. No debí dejar de venir, pero mis hermanos… Se enfermaron y creí que en el hospital podrían ayudarlos, pero hoy… No me han dejado entrar. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Alguien ha dicho que la epidemia es incontrolable y… Necesito que me ayude, doña Cayetana. Por favor.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti, criatura?

—Sacarlos de allí. El hospital se va a convertir en una tumba gigantesca y no quiero que ellos estén allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. Finales de julio de 1649<strong>_

Francisca sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Recostada en su cama, a oscuras y en silencio absoluto, intentaba dejar la mente en blanco. Era imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y procuraba relajarse, recordaba los rostros de sus hermanos antes de morir y se echaba a llorar.

Doña Cayetana se las había arreglado para sacarlos del hospital de Triana. Francisca no sabía cómo lo había hecho y, hasta ese día, no tuvo interés en preguntar. Lo único importante es que los niños no habían muerto rodeados de extraños y tirados en un rincón como un par de perros abandonados. Lo habían hecho en su casa, como su madre y su hermano, y Francisca pudo estar con ellos hasta el final.

Y doña Cayetana.

La bruja finalmente logró superar sus temores y se dijo que si debía morir, mejor hacerlo después de ayudar a los más necesitados. Siempre había dicho que no era una mujer egoísta y se había desvinculado de los comportamientos tiránicos de hombres como su padre, pero hasta ese día no pudo demostrárselo a sí misma.

Por fortuna, seguía sana. Y Francisca también, al menos físicamente. Lo único que tenía roto era el corazón y posiblemente nunca se le recompondría del todo. Había sido sufrido demasiado dolor y se había quedado completamente sola. El infortunio se había cebado con ella, pero doña Cayetana estaba dispuesta a hacer que su destino cambiara. Por eso, la había invitado a vivir en su casa de forma indefinida. Como su protegida.

Tal vez la antigua Francisca no hubiera aceptado, pero la nueva estaba derrotada y quería dejarse llevar. La cabeza le dolía horrores y le costaba hilvanar pensamientos coherentes. No quería seguir siendo la muchacha fuerte de la que tanto presumió su madre. Quería hacerse un ovillo y llorar como una niña pequeña hasta que alguien acudiera a su lado para consolarla. Y ese alguien había resultado ser doña Cayetana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio. La maestra de magia entró procurando no hacer ruido mientras conjuraba una bandeja con comida. Francisca alzó la cabeza y ahogó un lamento. ¿Cuándo desaparecerían las migrañas?

—Veo que estás despierta. Me alegro, porque necesitas comer.

—No tengo hambre.

—Eso da igual. Debes alimentarte para recuperar fuerzas. ¡Vamos! Tómate la sopa. ¡Y sin protestar!

Francisca se las arregló para sentarse mientras la bandeja flotaba frente a ella. No quería comer, pero su estómago rugió de hambre en cuanto olió el delicioso aroma de la sopa de pollo. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió una cuchara y sorbió para no quemarse. Doña Cayetana se sentó frente a ella y empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

—Hay buenas noticias, Francisca. Parece ser que la epidemia ha remitido y ayer sólo murieron tres o cuatro ingenuos.

Iba a añadir que lo peor ya había pasado, pero no lo consiguió adecuado dadas las circunstancias.

—Ojalá no haya más muertes. Han sido tantas… Sevilla tardará décadas en recuperarse.

Doña Cayetana asintió. Era difícil de calcular, pero según los cálculos se estimaban unos sesenta mil muertos. Demasiados. Las consecuencias serían notables durante mucho tiempo, pero Sevilla renacería de sus cenizas como un ave fénix. Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sevilla. Septiembre de 1649.<strong>_

Rafael recibió con alborozo la noticia de que regresaban a Sevilla. Finalmente su estancia en Lugo no fue tan terrible como se temía, pero su hogar estaba más al sur, allí donde los veranos eran abrasadores y los inviernos no demasiado fríos. La capital hispalense era su hogar y la escuela de magia su lugar favorito.

Mientras hacía el camino de regreso en compañía de su padre, pensaba en lo mucho que podría presumir cuando se reencontrara con sus compañeros. Había aprendido bastante magia de la Tradición Celta y estaba seguro de que se morirían de envidia. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio con sus propios ojos lo que la peste bubónica hizo con su amada ciudad, se le quitaron las ganas de fanfarronear.

No quería ni pensar en lo que habría supuesto para la ciudadanía aquella horrible epidemia. En toda la gente que había perdido a alguien, en todo el sufrimiento que aún se palpaba en las calles.

En Francisca.

Ya no podía verla con los mismos ojos, no cuando era consciente de que se le habían muerto su madre y todos sus hermanos. ¿Cómo podría ser hiriente con ella ahora? Era divertido contrariar a aquellos que podían defenderse, no a los más debiluchos. Y, en su opinión, en ese momento Francisca era débil. Debía serlo.

Cuando la volvió a ver estaba en el patio, practicando hechizos. Seguía siendo igual de fea, pero había algo distinta en ella. A Rafael le costó un poco comprender que se trataba de la ropa. Llevaba un vestido elegante y lujoso y estaba bien peinada. Como una dama.

No supo cómo saludarla. Se quedó mirándola como un pasmarote hasta que ella se percató de su presencia.

—¡Rafael! Has vuelto.

Parecía contenta y la respuesta le salió sola.

—Claro. ¿Me echabas de menos?

—En realidad sí. Echaba de menos vencerte en un duelo mágico.

Francisca sonreía y, pese a su tono despreocupado, Rafael supo que había cambiado para siempre. Y le gustó.

—Yo no recuerdo que me hayas ganado nunca, francamente.

—Menos hablar y más hechizar.

Y así, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se vieron inmersos en un duelo que duró un buen rato y que nadie ganó. Ya no sentían la imperiosa necesidad de luchar por esa victoria. Rafael quería convertirse en un experto en la Tradición Celta. Francisca pensaba hacerse sanadora y dedicar su vida a buscar la cura para enfermedades como la peste. Y doña Cayetana, orgullosa maestra de brujos y brujas sevillanos, quería ayudarles en su camino hacia el éxito.

**FIN**

_Hola, holita._

_Sé que esta no es mi mejor historia. Sé que se podrían mejorar muchas cosas y realmente no creo que tenga demasiadas posibilidades de quedar bien posicionada en el reto, pero a estas alturas del cuento me da igual. Llevo mucho tiempo con la inspiración bajo mínimos y considero que es todo un logro haber sacado un fic adelante. Espero que me dejéis algún review poniéndome verde porque así me animaré y seguramente escribiré más y mejor._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
